Loud in the cartoon world
by Candymancan
Summary: NSL story Lincoln terrible unlucky life will come to a end and a bunch of characters make him feel better I don't own anyone they belong to their rightful companies
1. Chapter 1 no such( thing as ) luck

**I know your going to hate me for making another NSL fanfic but i like making those type of fanfics **

**this one takes place between the cartoon universe **

In a ally way lincoln loud in the squirrel auit ran fast as he can his family disown him over bad luck he lied over free time then he got kicked out of the house and then diddn't got believed when he was telling the truth and now his family forced him into a mascot costume for weeks he chouldn't take it he cried his heart out " why Why does everybody hate me? " sobbed Lincoln then he starred at the stars then he saw one and he started crying again

then he heard a sqeaky voice "Are you okay kid ?" then he turned around and couldn't beleve his eyes he saw 2 mice 2 ducks and 2 dogs he must be going crazy its Mickey Mouse and his friends

then Minnie Mouse spoke " You must be very cold " but he only respond crying and whimpering

minnie mouse gave him a comforting hug " I'm bad luck ! " whimpered Lincoln

"What ? " Asked Goofy

" I'm bad luck i lied to my family about being bad luck and now they all hate me like everybody else" said Lincoln

Mickey Mouse said " Kid i want to hear about all this we are going to the house of mouse tonight at Disneyland "

Then Lincoln must be dreaming he never gotten saw Mickey Mouse in Royle Woods. Then everyone gotten in the limo and head to the disney world

We juat bought Valcom so we have invited Spongebob, Rugrats, and others and we got a full house" said Mickey

minnie said " theirs seems to be a lot of not disney characters "

donald said " you are going to tell everyone what happend "

then the mike said "Welcome all of you including new faces to the house of mouse so laddies and tramps boys and girls here's Mickey Mouse "

then mickey appeared and say "hey there everybody boy we got a improtent message from a friend i just met his name is Lincoln loud "

lincoln never saw a lot of creatures in the house of mouse he was hessatated but he had to tell the truth " hello my name is Lincoln i'm 11 years old i have 10 sisters and i love them and they love me until this day " Lincoln told them that his family called him bad luck all because his older sister lynn loud jr force him to come to his baseball game and threaten him with a baseball bat, and his family called him bad luck when her game lost he had to use the advantage to get free time but his family banned him from the family activites they blocked his room sold his stuff and furniture amd forced him out side and when he told the truth they still think he's cursed and forced him into a mascot costume . that shocked everyone

the beast from beauty and the beast wanted to attack the loud parents grumpy wanted to yell at them judy hopps couldn't beleve his family did this there's laws that said he got the rights but no

then Lincoln said " i had to wear it for 3 weeks even at school everyone is laughing at me in that suit my room is empty i can't take it anymore until my family is going on a trip to dairy land i yelled at my family saying words i shluldn't say and attack my bratty sister lola i pulled her hair , i bite her i punched her , and i threaten to attack her with a knife uhtil my sister lynn jr said go ahead kill her you'll go to jail until i put the knife down and ran outside and lynn said she wished i was never born "

all said , she diddn't

Lincoln said " she did i am week, spineless, and pathetic i don't feel like I'm a loud " then he began to cry in front of the characters

jimmy Cricket said "somebody has to forgive him for lying his family has no conscience"

Alice said "the queen of heats will have the sister's head not all the sisters"

Aladdin said "they treat him like a street rat "

c3po said " this is rude they can't treat him like space trash

then r2d2 beaps

emmy said " they could get in big trouble "

max said" and girls think they could rule their brother's bussness "

then the disney princess came to Lincoln. Cinderella was the first disney princess to make him feel better she gave him a comforting hug

Cinderella said " Oh don't worry little one we all have mean families "

Lincoln said " my family is like your step sisters "

then Ariel the little mermaid hug him

Ariel said "Don't cry your make it to be part of your world "

Lincoln said " my tears are spashing you "

Ariel said" i know i live in the sea "

then belle came and gave him a hug "Don't worry kid your rather adorable rather then lucky " she said

and then Snow White came and give him a hug" Don't cry you little cutie your suit is too adorable to get abused ." she said

Lincoln smiled with a teary eye

every disney princess hug Lincoln until more characters came

then the cricket csme to Lincoln and said " you should be careful what you say lies can't get you into trouble but fate has already stepped in."

Mad Hater said maybe you want a cup of tea or maybe a unbirthday party. "

that made Lincoln heartbroken for the mad hater mention birthday " it was surposted to be my birthdsy but my family didd't gave me any presents and no party. " and he cried again.

then the characters stare at Lincoln knowing they felt sorry for him.

Emmy and Max came and give him a comforting hug .

Emmy "don't worry your'll have your happy birthday we all have bad days even i had to put up with my little brothers hair brained schemes. "

Max "hey!"

Then spongebob came to Lincoln "there there let it all out." Lincoln cried soaking his spongey body .

mr. krabs said " I don't want to say it , but get the lad a fresh krabby patty on me."

then peter parker came and take a picture of him and sends it to the daily bugle. The news is spreading across the world .

that night Lincoln is spending a night at cinderella castle with some other characters.

Lincoln said "so this is your rags to riches castle ."

Cinderella " Yes and it could heppen to you if you work harder in foster care.

Emmy asked " do you love your family more then anything? "

Lincoln said yes i do but im tired to have the same attutde from my family they blame me without prove even the moments im blamed for they won't forgive me they disown me for embsrrssing them in the internet, they blamed me for clogging a tollet and had to take the blame when my sister Lucy clogged it with the pirncess pony book, they kick me out of a limo when i diddn't keep a promice to them after i won it, they got me into trouble at the grossery store when i just wanted zombe bran cereal to top it off the had this fight called the sister fight protocol with made me ruin my day and got kicked out of my room twice

Max " that's terrible i only had 1 sister and i could imagine have 10 Emmys"

Emmy said " don't worry little bro i won't annoy you we get along just fine "

Lincoln said and my parents they are mean to me my dad ground me pervent me form going to comic convention over karokie CDs

and my "mom she forced me to play football just to exercise"

cinderella " i'm sorry to hear it just remember

then she sing

_a dream is a wish your heart makes _

_when your fast asleep _

_in dreams you will lose your heartedge _

_what ever you wish for you keep _

_have faith in your dreams and someday _

_your rainbow will come shining through _

_no matter how your heart is breathing _

_if you keep on believing _

_a dream is a wish will come true._

_then Lincoln went to sleep with emmy and max_

**so thats it what do you think about this crossover **


	2. Chapter 2 no such love for the Louds

One week later the louds gotten back from vacation and Lynn Jr went to school and when she came to school she is going to get it she ran into her friend Margo

Lynn jr said " wasup Margo ".

Then margo slapped her.

"what was that for". she said

for kicking out your brother over luck". Margo said with anger.

Lynn jr said "Calm down i only did that because he's bad luck he"ll be fine"

Margo said "No he won't he'll be kidnapped or killed and i spoke to the couch he's kicking you off the team".

Lynn Jr. said " You can't be serouis"

Then a male man's vocie said" Oh yes i can."

Lynn Jr. said "couch what a surprise "

Couch said " I'm very disaporinted in you Lynn Jr. i thaught you are the star player but now your a sore loser and i expect better from you i think your a better loser then your brother at the football game. but its over get your things washed dried and iorned and your helmet polished becuse your off the team now get back to class."

Lynn jr was shocked and angry that Lincoln told everyone about his jinx

" I'm going to kill that ungreatful brat for telling on us" She said as she clinch her fist

Then after school came and Lori was crying with black eyelash polish dripping

Lynn Jr. "what "

"Bobby broke up with me thats what". Sobbed Lori

Lynn Jr. Said" We'll get Lincoln for this

Lori said "No Lynn I'll get you for this"

Lori chase Lynn Jr.

Lori said with angry sobbing "Bobby told me that i was a bad sister to the little twurp he told me he could've veen kidnapped or killed by a thief

Then lori got a text form Lola

It said "Theirs police at the door"

They arrive at the Loud house only to find out that the parents are escorted out of the Loud house by two animal cops from Zootopia.

Luna said "Whats going on?"

Judy said "back off kid!"

rita said "Excuse me officer hopps can i speak to my children first"

nick said "proceed!"

rita sighed " sorry kids but we have to go to jail for kicking out Lincoln "

the kids are shocked they know it's not ending well

the kids of their schools are shocked at all the neaghborhood kids

Bobby said "you know you deserve to rot in jail".

Lori come on Bobby We diddn't know kicked him out is a crime

Ronnie Anne said "didn't want Lincoln cutting in on his free time could you grils ?didn't want to face the facts that your brother is a failure so you got rid of him what if i'm bad luck huh your going to kick me out too

Cyide said "I don't think i could give them a chance"

Stella said " Ihave to agree"

Chaz said ' I'm Done with games"

Polly Pain said" This is no game"

Husku ( can't spell her ) said " You made his life grim "

Giggles said " This is not funny "

then Tabby said " And you made us apart of your scheme that's harsh man "

then benny said " Looks like we're done '

girl jorden said " And we made fun of him in that suit now i have guilts"

david said " This luck thing is bolony "

then darcy said " Its a load of garbage "

lisa said "Not you guys too "

"You'll never take us alive "said lola as she ran from the police until Judy tassed her

Lynn Sr said Lola no!

anyone who got involved with kicking out Lincoln is under arrest

Lori said " Bobby help me "

Leni said " I'm too pretty to go to jail

luan said " Can't you give it arrest "

Lynn said "He's jinx his bad luck is getting us into trouble"

those girls are getting themselves into reality

then in the interragating room has the parents handcuffed to the table Lynn Sr felt so stupid to lock his boy outside and sell his stuff he could've let him pack his things first then Rita looked down then Nick and Judy came to the door and begin talking

Judy hopps " allright start talking how do you cope when you have 11 kids

Lynn Sr said "me and my wife work on weekday then on the weekends we became parents

Nick said " tell us what happened on recent weeks"

Lynn Sr. "it all stsrted when we came back from my 5th oldest daughter Lynn Jr's baseball game when lost and think her brother is bad luck and told us he's bad luck we ban him from the activites we sold his stuff and kick him out of his room and then his house"

Judy slapped herself and said "You kick him out over luck are you affraid of your kid "

Lynn Sr "no love my kids its just my son is bad luck "

Judy said " So you diddn't bother to let him in".

Lynn Sr. said "its not that he used a magephone he said he was lying just to get free time "

Nick said "so you let him in."

Lynn Sr. then said " no we thought he was making a excuse just to get back in".

The two animal cops glance at each other and then Nick spoke "even if its a excuse he's still your son, your only son i might ask he is the only boy in your family even if diddn't kick him out you can't leave him home alone he got rights 'Nick said sternly.

Then its Judy's turn to speak and she said " let's talk about your history " as she pulled thr Loud house history book of cannon stories.

then Judy spoke "not letting your boy take his side of the story when he clogged the tollet with his karokie CDs said the bunny cop.

Lynn Sr began to complain "He derserve to be grounded for clogging the tollet with my CDs and the princess pony book

Judy said "oh yeah in that story that said that said stealth or concencenses it said he diddn't do it with the book it was lucy Lincoln took the blame for Lucy so she wouldn't get teased by her sisters'

Lynn Sr. said " It dossn't matter if he diddn't clog he still stuff it with my CDs

Judy said " Then you shouldn't disown him like that you made him miss comic convention over stupid CDs and we are are going to make sure he got the right to go to comic convention ,when it come next time ,no matter what.

Lynn " Oh come on You are not the parent i am"

Nick said " Oh really how come i see reports of your baby on the roof several times ,or what about your 6 year old in garbage and mud, and what about your oldest being in charge but neglecting her responsiblies on a cell phone' or forcing your son to be the third parent of his sisters ,and your assault an herrasement cases on the Lynn Jr. when she would've been arrested if she is 18

Lynn Sr. Began to thaught " uhhh Kids can be Kids? "

Then Nick spoke your kids may be kids but they been banned from multible places like the grossery store or the hotel. And your boy spoke to me about you blaming him when his family got banned he said his sisters we're acting spoild he was doing his job right

Rita said " But Mrs. hopps ,he

Judy said sternly " Let me guess your going to blame your boy but he diddn't do anything tisk tisk tisk.

"We are going to speak to your children."she said

Lynn Sr. said Wait stop their just kids don't bring them into it.

Judy said " Were sorry but they got involved and when we're done we are arresting the 5 oldest into juvie and putting the 5 youngest sisters into foster homes to be seperated into seperate families."

The Loud sisters are put into a holding cell they notice labortory stuff are being out into Disneyland labs

Lisa said " What are these crestures doing to that tube "

"I Don't know but i think its a new thing" ask Luan

they saw Lilly being played with by Penny gadget and watched by the Imspector gadget".

he said to them "I hope you kids are proud of yourselves".


	3. Chapter 3 fuzz vs family

**Sorry it took that long i was so busy with autism fanfic so anyway enjoy the fanfic **

its been a sour day at the toontown jail the loud sisters got busted for child neglect and we see the law man or the law imspector gadget disapointment in the loud sisters for their unexcusible behavior

The robo funny cop said to them " i hope you girls are happy with yourselves."

then the bratty padgent queen spoke " if your talking about Lincoln he's bad luck and you've got the wrong people."

then the parents got out of the interragating room with disapoitment looks on their faces.

"well this is one pathetic excuse for a family getting banned from stores, having bad habits, and lets not forget blaming their only boy in the family"said Judy Hopps

Lynn Sr then spoke "Were sorry kids we all have to go to jaii for tormenting Lincoln except the 5 youngest they will be going to seperate foster homes."

the twins panic and crying pledding them to be together.

but then Lincoln arrived with mickey and minnie mouse.

then the male mouse spoke " Well i hope your very happy to have no brother around."

then Minnie spoke " now girls what you did to that adorable human boy is a felony."

then Lincoln blushed with his cheaks turning red.

"This is all your fault Stinkin." snapped Lynn Jr.

you took off the costume and now we're all in jail"snapped Lola

Lori then spoke " Just relax i'm sure the twerp had a long 3 weeks in the costume we forcing him to come to all our activites, contests, and events. and everyone is making fun of him and we deserve to be punished then him.

Mickey mouse "and unless you come up with a good excuse to get yourselves out of trouble you need to think about what you done"

" I'll get you, you selfish brat." snapped Lynn Jr. As she throw a peice of coal at Lincoln it hit Lincoln and acadently turned on the television and the kids are shocked to see whats on the commercial.

"howdy kids this is you aunty vicky from vicky's babysitting service where you feel like home together."but the louds see on the commercial are kids begging and crying on the commercial.

Lynn sr said " turn it off its has scared kids in it"

Mickey turned off the T.V. and said "how did you know."

the the sightly bald man grunt " i despise that woman."

Mickey their is one way for you to be together.

then they went to vicky's babysitting service

Vicky said " don't worry i will take care of those little darlings. while the Lincoln bra-i mean this handsome nice young man will spend time at the cps care house

Mickey "they will be with you for the next 2 months after school starting at 3o clock for 2 hours until the loud parents are proven not guilty untik then you 9 will stay at the vicky's house but be warned she is not to be messed with , if your brother wants to hang out with his sister he wikl get his wish and he has the right to say no to you and you will go to disneyland and universal studios with your brother on weekends. you will spend quarty time with Lincoln on the weekends at Disneyland theme park. Have a good day

Lincoln said " goodbye sisters i hope you will respct me."

Lori said " goodbye Lincoln"

Leni said "we'll see you at the weekend."

Luna said " we'll write to you dude."

Luan said " I'll see you in disneyland

lynn jr siad "your bad luck will "

lucy punched her and siad " brother i'll see you at school

Lola said " we were terrible sisters to you "

Lana said " i hope we repay you."

Lisa said " I don't trust this vicky character "

Lynn sr siad "she's right can't we just."

"Nope! I don't want to hear it you have the right ti remain sillent " interupted Mickey.

Lincoln said " See you at shcool while i enjoy disneyland and universal on the weekday i hope your okay goodbye " then he hugged his sisters minus Lynn jr and went in the pumpkin carrage and went to disneyland

then the sisters went in vicky's babysitting service and Lola spoke "

Lola siad "okay ,let's talk i have padgents i need 8 hours of " but vicky diddn't let her finish by yelling "**BED ! " **

Vicky stop being nice and chase them with a chain saw

Lori then protest " excuse me vicky i'm older then you and you can't force amyone older then 7 to go to bed even at 3 in the afternoon i'm telling the mouse on you.

"so what! "said the red haired teenager " what you twerps did is a crime and i'm the warden so watch what you say or you get the belt"

Lola then wimper hugging Lana

they know that they it's not ending well


	4. Chapter 4 Back without the squrral suit

**sorry it took so long and sorry for making 3 NSL stories in one account i grt too much of a frustrationof that episode making me want to make a different story. plus there was never a chrismtas carol version.**

**anyway here's chapter 4 of loud in the cartoon world.**

Lincoln was sleeping at sesame street overnight he was cuddling with abby kadabby and julia since he has no bun bun until he felt woke up and he's in chains"what's going on he is the judge "oh good your awake "she said Then their's angry sisters Lori yelled "Bobby broke up with me becuse of you then Luan shouted " you hog the funny busness" Lynn Jr yelled "your bad luck put us all in jail Lola then began to bang the gavvel "as the jury reach a desision.

then they all say guilty Lola then siad "i sentince you to be thrown in the lava pit "then she bangs hey was scared "Mom Dad make them stop Rita then said "Were sorry Lincon we can't let you go"." then Lynn sr said "It's for your own good."then Lola banged the gavvel and the sisters except for Lily laughed at him turned into demans Lucy said " i have no brother anymore." then Lincoln fell into lava and as soon as he went down. then he screamed of terror.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHh! **

Lincoln jumped and Julia junped too and they are both scraming one is screaming from the nightmare and the other screaming from the loud noice. that alarmed the adults of sesame street and the muppets too."Lincoln what's wrong? " Said Bob ". Your giving everyone a worry did you have a nightmare." Said Maria "And you scared Julia" said Chris. "it's okay " He said to stated "Oh i'll never fit in "then Big Bird came and hug him " We all have bad days Little Lincoln." then Elmo came " Elmo thinks your going back to school without the mascot costume then Abby spoke "And were all keeping a close eye on them." Maria said "Just your'll find for own place and your family will learn a leason." Gordon said "and no matter what happens your safe and sound at sesame street." Lincoln then said "Thank you all." then Julia spoke " I feel sorry adorible squriral "then she hugged he spoke and said " Aww!" then they all went back to bed

then the next day he's finally getting back to Ryole Woods and on his way he is beging to thought what with that Vicky why did Mickey sent the girls to Vicky's place to teach them a leason. then he saw characters greeting him he saw Scooby Doo and Shaggy on the mystery machine. Like hello little dude "said shaggy "scooby dooby doo "said scooby he passed several cartoon worlds until he went to ryole woods Michigan.

he went out of the pumpkin carriage and saw his two trusted friends Ronnie Anne and Cyide. Ronnie Anne was shocked " Are you okay Lamo I mean Lincoln " she asked" Dude you had us worried " said Cyide. then Lincoln was confused. then he saw his younger sisters and Lynn jr as they head out of the police car that picked them up from Vicky's babysitting service and their are not looking too good.

the at class Mrs johnson is worried about his student he worn the squrrial suit for weeks and he diddn't tell anyone that he was forced to wear it by his family. what kind of teacher is she? she was surposted to help other students but diddn't help Lincoln. then everyone went to their seats. Mrs. Johnson said "Good morning class!" "Good morning Mr.s Johnson!" said the class. "Today we will be knowing about what cuase a ton of persessions to disappear toys, family and friends. and its by the germans from the jews in the topic the holocaust."then the class groan." But be warned its too scary to do the horocost. so you all got to relex but this takes place during world war 2." Said the red head as she starts her teaching. " And before i teach we all owe a 11 year old Lincoln Loud a apology for weeks of neglect." The class all appologized including Girl jordon, Zack, Rusty, Liam, Cyide, Ronnie Anne, Cookie, Brownie, and the rest like giligains island. after calss Mrs. johnson gave Lincoln a word." Lincoln should i call you Lincoln or just Loud." siad mrs johnson Then Lincoln said no just Lincoln .Then Mrs johnson began to cry knowing she feels sorry dor Lincoln's abuse. then durring resess. Lincoln and Cyide and Ronnie Anne are playing on the swing." Ever wondering why are we playing on the swing Lamo." asked Ronnie Anne. "I don't know maybe its for the young at heart. then something threw st Lincoln its a accorn "Forgot your nuts Larry?" teased another redhesd. it was chadaler and he still won't stop teasing him about him wearing the suit." I can't beleve you Lincoln Loud were a rat of the Loud House. " then a camera came on the Loud House world And mickey is watching them. Mickey Mouse said to his mousekateers get the equiptment to the Lab we have 3 days to wake him up with a new bionic body. " and the people were carrying a frozen icy body in a machine and the body reveal to be a 10 year old boy with a buck teeth bigger then Lincoln and he is wearing a pink hat. and having fairy wings. and a crown. and the title said on the icy machine. said Timmy Turnanator


End file.
